Their Unique
by xthemoment
Summary: Everyone get's a little stressed at times. Maybe the Janitor's closet & a little ice cream can fix a little petite red head.


**I'm really bad at updating. But this is something new & I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I'm not very imaginative, the only time I'm imaginative is when i'm suppose to be doing an assignment or something school related. So please enjoy & it if should become a two-shot feel free to put your input.**

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy day at Hollywood Arts. The weather wasn't too great and it was the time of the year where assessments and exams took place. Assessments could be fun but then there were the ones for maths and science which most people dreaded. If you looked through the hallways you would find students slowly closing lockers with a look in their eye which meant they were dreading to go to their class. Jade West was seen sitting on the floor reading a play she had just written and was about to hand in at her creative writing class. Tori was trying to master the flute, an instrument she could not quite get use to, and was something she had to learn fast. Trina was found in the bathroom singing her heart out and blowing the eardrums of the poor girls who needed to waz. Robbie and Rex were just the oddest couple, you could find them arguing in the middle of the hallway about a tomato being green. Andre and Beck were practicing a stage fighting scene to perform in front of class in their 1st period. Cat was sitting, well lying down in the janitor's closet with a costume and sewing kit by her side trying to finish her wonder women costume. Everyone was stressed out. They all needed a break.<p>

It was around lunch time and Cat had blown off the first couple of classes and was still sitting in the janitor's closet trying to fix her costume with a look of pure concentration on her face. Moments passed and then a small wind came through and the person standing in front of her was holding a steaming cup of coffee. She looked stunning as always, she had that edge with her style and attitude that Cat loved about her friend, but by the look of this girl's face, all Cat could see was worry.

Looking up from her masterpiece, she looked the goth girl with a small smile "What's wrong Jade?"

"Where were you? Sikowitz was worried! I was worried! I thought something bad had happened to you!"

"Well as you can see I'm fine. Obviously." She smiled.

"What is it?" Jade said looking around not actually looking at what Cat was doing.

"A costume. It's wonder women." Cat said with concentration etched in her voice.

"Well that's stupid..." Jade said quietly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Jade said looking at the small girl "nothing at all. No need to get your dress in a mess." Crouching on her knees, she took the costume in her hands and inspect the garment.

"Your really creative Cat." She smiles.

Cat stands up and jumps up and down with pure glee radiating from her. "Really? Thank you Jade!" The small girl wrapped her arms around the taller girl in a bone crushing hug.

"Eh, whatever." Releasing the girl and walking straight out of the janitor's closet without a glance back.

"Aw, Jadey's so weird and mysterious." Cat pouted, sitting back on the ground and resuming to her work quietly humming the Drake and Josh theme song.

Their friendship works in two ways: _Jade's way and Cat's way_. Both of them have an effect on each other that they don't even realize. When it comes to Cat, Jade can be a little over protective of the little red head as she isn't as bright (smart) as people. She would go into someone's van if they had candy which was offered to her. She wasn't the brightest of people, so to say. Her childlike ways made Cat treat her differently, as the way she would treat her _so called friends_ or even Beck. Cat and Jade were like sisters, sure they don't agree on all the same things, but they look out for each other no matter what. Once Cat thought it would be a good idea to go into her neighbour's yard thinking the mean dogs wouldn't get her, trying to retrieve her bouncy ball. Jade had been over that day and saw the girl in the yard, Cat was oblivious to the angry dog barking at her, he was about to pounce. So Jade quickly jumped the fence and grabbed Cat before they both got mauled by the thing that looked like a miniature horse.

It was the end of the day and Jade sat in the hallway against her locker playing with a pair of purple scissors. Someone stepped in front of her, grabbing the scissors away from her. She looked up and met a pair of brown eyes which showed way too much happiness.

"Jade! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got an A+ for my costume assignment!"

"Congratulations!" Jade said with a smirk and a bit of sarcasm.

Cat smiled, waved, turned to the front doors, then turned around and looked at the raven haired girl, "Can you please give me a lift home?"

Jade smiled. _Oh Cat._

"Sure."

Cat started bouncing up and down. She helped Jade up and they both started walking out the door when Cat looked at her seriously, as serious as Cat could ever be,

"Can we get ice cream? Please!" She started clapping. The girl sighed.

_Joy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review. You don't know how much I love you guys. I've been reading a lot of Cade &amp; Cori fanfictions. They are really good! So you may find me reviewing one of your stories! xo<em>**


End file.
